Life In New Rome
by Aphrodite in Disguise
Summary: Like the title says, its abut Percy and Annabeth's life in New Rome. I'm new here so please do review and tell me what you think...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 'Hey Seawead Brain! Wake up! We need to get to college and soon! Its our graduation silly!', yelled Annabeth Chase.  
'Whatever', mumbled our hero Percy Jackson. 'I didn't agree to come to New Rome so that you could wake me up in the middle of the night every day for four years!' I told ya we should've trained at CHB!'  
'But...I thought you LIKED studying Marine Biology...and we could...live a normal life here...and be safe...I'm sorry for forcing you...I never realized you didn"t want this...I thought you loved it as much aas I did...I'll just...just leave...okay?',said Annabeth, her voice quivering.  
Percy leapt out of bed instantly and pulled Annabeth close to him.  
'Never say you are leaving. I love you more than life itself, Annabeth. You know I didn"t mean that, don't you? Please! I'm sorry!' pleaded Percy.  
'Whao!" exclaimed Annabeth'I love you too Perce. I just said that to get you out of bed! You took me way too seriously'  
Percy gave her that mischeivieous troublemaker smile she had come to love.  
'Well, I'll have me revenge then, Wise Girl.'  
'Get ready for our graduation first Kelp Head!'  
'A kiss first would be nice'  
'It would...  
Too bad you aren't getting one', laughed Annabeth.  
Grumblng to himself, Percy stepped into shower and was ready in record time.  
'Mmm. You look nice.', approved Annabeth.  
Holding her hand and looking deep into her eyes, Percy said,'Words fail to describe your beauty Wise Girl'  
The couple went off to their graduation, holding hands 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'That was fun, wasn't it?, asked Annabeth with a smile, entering their apartment and shutting the door behind her.

'You can say that again', said Percy 'But did you realize something Wise Girl?'

'We ended our education Seaweed Brain! What else is there to realise?'

'For one, we are capable of living in the mortal world, though we never really would fit in. And for another, we are both 20 now, and old enough to make our own decisions. Besides, its been over 4 years since we have been dating and our relationship still feels new and delicate'

'Yes...', said Annabeth, a suspicion forming in her head.

'And both of us have well paying jobs'

'That's right.'

'We are pretty independent.'

'What do you want to say, Seaweed Brain? You don't have to beat about the bush with _me._'

'I was merely pointing out the facts to you before I did this', smiled Percy.

Annabeth suddenly noticed lovely flowers in vases al around the living room. She waited with baited breath for Percy's next words.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'Will you marry me?', asked Percy tenderly.

Annabeth's heart thrilled with joy. With a single word, she sealed her and Percy's happiness forever.

'Yes'

The couple hugged and instantly Annabeth was in the midst of making plans. Percy just held her contentedly. The two were so meant to be. It was their love that had kept them alive through all their sufferings, even lead them out of the pit of Tartarus. It was so wonderful that they were getting married at last, yet it would have been extremely odd if they hadn't.

They were soon discussing what to do with the rest of their lives. Annabeth, in her usual practical way, suggested they make a list of possibilities and it came out as:

Return to CHB and live as instructors. All needs shall be taken care of.

Live at New Rome with Percy training demigods and Annabeth taking occasional architectural projects.

Return to mortal world as American Citizens, be in perpetual danger, with Percy researching on Marine Biology and Annabeth working as an architect.

The 'heroic' thing here that everyone would expect would be for them to return to the mortal world, or go back to their home CHB. But Percy and Annabeth did neither. They decided to continue living in New Rome.

Soon Annabeth texted all their friends, inviting them to lunch the following day to give them the news. She was certain they would greet it with much enthusiasm.


	4. Chapter 4

'This is so unbelievable! I though you guys would settle in CHB!' exclaimed Jason Grace.

The friend had met up for lunch, and Percy had just broken the news of his engagement to Annabeth to them, along with their future plans.

Piper McLean nudged him. 'We are incredibly you are going to be together. I and Jason have decided to marry, as you know, but we are going to live in the mortal world. Jason will be a pilot and I an airhostess in the same plane', she said. Jason put his arm around her with a smile.

'Congrats man! And to you too, Annabeth. We will continue living in New Rome, though we haven't exactly planned marriage yet. I hope it will happen, though', said Frank.

'Frank! Of course it will!', said Hazel.

'I, for one, am delighted you guys are staying on. I could use some help', said Reyna approvingly.

'Glad you guys approve. We will keep visiting CHB, if course. It was our first home after all' said Percy.

'How is it going with Jake?' asked Annabeth.

Jake was a Greek half blood who Reyna was going out with.

'He's great. I'm rubbish at dating but he doesn't seem to mind. I think it could be serious'

'I certainly hope so', said Jason 'you deserve it'.

All that was left was for Percy and Annabeth was to break the news to their parents, and soon after they would marry.


	5. Chapter 5

**I feel my story isn't very impressive, though I did have some very kind reviews. I'm not sure whether I should continue, so just a quick review about whether or not you want me to would be highly appreciated. It would really make my day. Thanks and all. I won't update till I have some advice. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- I was gone forever wasn't I? I must confess, the reviews upset me a bit, but this story isn't that good, so I can't really blame you guy. Here's the last chapter. Please review, it means a lot to me.**

The wedding day had approached. Percy and Annabeth were standing at the altar and then finally, amidst the silence, the words could be heard,

'You may kiss the bride.'

Percy and Annabeth kissed passionately as their friends started cheering. Their married life would begin today, at their apartment in New Rome and neither of them could wait for it.. It was, at long last, a perfect ending to their love story.

Here we draw the curtains, and say goodbye to our lovebirds, who will now have a beautiful life that they deserve.


End file.
